1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lighting apparatuses, and particularly to a lighting apparatus capable of improving readability perception of characters in a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various studies are being carried out regarding ambient light used when a user performs work. For example, during a visual task of looking at characters in documents, etc., on a table, a lighting apparatus is used for enhancing the legibility of the characters. Conventionally, a lighting apparatus that emits illumination light which enhances the whiteness perception of a document to facilitate readability of characters in the document has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-075186).